Crimson Hounds Reports
=Operation Demon A-Go-Go= Submitted by Captain Dugald Taggart-Gallina October 16, 2007 The Brigade was ordered to test the rear lines of the Burning Legion at the Portal. Of particular interest was to get a sense of the strength and abilities of the elite demonic troops guarding the area directly behind the Pit Commander at the Portal. The troops were less than thrilled to undertake this mission. An impending sense of doom permeated the ranks of our squad. However, the Hounds mustered the courage necessary to set out on the mission. We rode to within sight of the portals used by the Legion to bring in reinforcement. We quickly spotted a Doom Whisperer in her string bikini. We formed ranks and opened fire on the six-armed blue demon. She hit our shield line with fel rage, but was destroyed by our weapons and spells. We looked at each other with surprise and relief that our small squad handled the encounter so well. The squad consisted of: Sergeant Major Alrik Rannulfson Battle Chaplain Kalren Battle Mage Konstia Sergeant Johnson Captain Taggart-Gallina We also had the assistance of Irmaa of the Red Talons. Seeing that we survived the first encounter, we continued to test the demonic lines, and we made our way to one of the elite portals. Konstia and Alrik investigated the portal. As they assessed the portal, five demons surged through and attacked. We retreated and took cover, but sustained casualties. We came under heavy attack, but managed to repel the elites and fight our way to a defensible trench. With several injured hounds, we skirted our way to the Alliance base at the portal for rest and recovery. We defeated four Dread Tacticians, six Doom Whisperers, and several summoned infernals. =Operation Knife in the Dark= Submitted by Sergeant Major Alrik Ranulfsson Oct. 10, 2007 As part of the ongoing Operation Flamequencher (the Alliance effort to eliminate all hostiles in Hellfire Peninsula), The Crimson Hounds Brigade launched a stealth operation against the outer defences of Hellfire Citadel, the greatest bastion of Illidari power in the Peninsula. Alliance Assets of Operation Knife in the Dark Captain Gallina-Taggart Sergeant Major Ranulfsson Private DuLoc Private Gearhart Auxiliaries Calithos Blyde Irmaa of the Red Talons Illidari Assets Unknown The infiltration had a shaky start, but we quickly blitzed our way through the ramparts to kill an enemy NCO of significance: Watch Master Gargolmar. He was quickly dealt with. No casualties had been suffered up until this fight save for Gearhart, who had been wounded in one particularly nasty ambush, and sent to the rear. He was replaced by Irmaa, a member of the Red Talon Watch. Slaughtering our way into the upper ramparts, the Brigade forces continued to inflict heavy casualties on the way to the leader of all Illidari forces on the ramparts. We eventually stumbled upon a rather important individual: Omorr the Unscarred, Commander of the Second Legion. Interestingly, the second legion is currently engaged in defence of the Black Temple. Omorr's presence in the Citadel, let alone in the most backwater section of it, was a mystery. It is most likely he was in charge of the defence of the ramparts. We killed him all the same. Eventually, we arrived upon a large open area that served as the landing pad for Vazruden the Herald, one of several "messengers" of Illidan's will (and, under the right circumstances, an executioner). We were lucky to catch him on his visit, and he seemed all too eager to fight. He dismounted from his nether drake and proceeded to get his ass kicked. Curiously, his nether drake came down and engaged us, incapacitating the Captain and Irmaa. Apparently, we underestimated the training procedures used by the Fel Horde. The death of the Herald prompted us to call it a mission and retreat to Honor Hold. Casualty reports are on the attached sheet. CASUALTY REPORT: OPERATION Knife in the Dark ALLIANCE LOSSES KIA: 0 MIA: 0 WOUNDED: 3 ENEMY LOSSES (Illidari) CONFIRMED KILLS NCOs: ~60 COs: 2 WARBEASTS: 1 AUXILIARIES: ~10 (Wolves) PRISONERS N/A UNCONFIRMED KILLS N/A DECISIVE ALLIANCE VICTORY =Hellfire Skirmish 388= Submitted by Sergeant Major Alrik Ranulfsson Oct. 10, 2007 After finishing Operation Knife in the Dark, we received reports of Horde forces at Broken Hill. These punks were organized, prepared, and giving Master Sergants Wallace and Harken a rather bad time. We rode forth from Honor Hold after briefly re-organizing from Operation Knife in the Dark, and into a perilously lengthy skirmish. Alliance Assets of Hellfire Skirmish 388 Captain Gallina-Taggart Sergeant Major Ranulfsson Master Sergeant Wallace Master Sergeant Harken Corporal Johnson Private DuLoc Private Tiandren Private Mharty 6 Honor Hold guards Auxiliaries Irmaa of the Red Talons Horde Assets ~7 Netherstorm Contract Veteran Mercenaries ~20 rangers. 1 Horde soldier. Designation/rank unknown. The initial battle went badly for the CHB. Expecting a few random scrubs, we rode in without much thought or effort and were soundly thrashed for our troubles. We managed to regroup eventually with some distraction efforts, and began to create a plan of action before our rally point was attacked. Apparently, these guys weren't idiots. We were scattered and managed to regroup at Honor Hold, and prepared to conduct an indirect offensive when we realized that the Horde had grown cocky and impatient. Apparently, they decided to kill their way to the north gate rather than wait for us to come out. The four nearby guards quickly formed a shieldwall from which we started a long-ranged duel with our smelly adversaries. Fortunately for us, they were too overconfident to realize that their power was at short range. That, and they thought that the guards wouldn't charge. The Hounds charged with them. The bastards were well and truly mowed down before they could retreat, and even their rogues failed to escape our wrath. Taking control of the situation, we went on a swift counter-offensive that brought Broken Hill, the Stadium, and the Overlook into Alliance hands. The troops were still hungry for revenge, so we went into a brutal assault on Falcon Watch. This resulted in heavy casualties for the Horde defenders, and prompted us to retreat to Honor Hold with our revenge satisfied. CASUALTY REPORT: HELLFIRE SKIRMISH 388 ALLIANCE LOSSES KIA: 2 MIA: 0 WOUNDED: 12 ENEMY LOSSES (Horde) CONFIRMED KILLS NCOs: ~5 COs: 0 WARBEASTS: 0 AUXILIARIES: 0 PRISONERS N/A UNCONFIRMED KILLS 2 DECISIVE ALLIANCE VICTORY